Always the wrong one
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Hermione always got it wrong but they never had the heart to tell her. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: I am on a Fanficcing roll people. So this is the fruits of my labor and is sadly longer than the latest Hermione's boggart chapter. This little oneshot came to me when I was writing out the lastest HB chapter and I had to type it out. Sorry if it's a bit rough but I whipped it up in only about an hour. Now I hope you all enjoy and you can see a bit of George/Hermione if you squint. I guess I just wanted to give George his chance. Anway I hope you enjoy it and be sure to leave a review!

George climbed down the steps to the dorm, he was looking for Lee. He and Fred needed him to help out with a potion they were working on. "Granger! Have you seen Lee anywhere?" He yelled over the din in the common room. The younger girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah Fred, he was heading down for dinner with Angelina the last time I saw him." George smiled but he felt a pang of disappointment. She never got his name right and he had thought if anyone could, it'd be her. She was smart of enough for it, wasn't she?

He left the common room and made his way to the great hall. Maybe she'd get it the next time.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFW

He and his brother had just attempted to get past the age line and now he stood outside the hospital wing waiting for his turn to get his beard removed. He heard someone laughing behind him and he turned only to spot Granger standing there.

"Oi! What's so funny?" He demanded fighting the urge to laugh along with her.

"Nothing George. You're beard suits you is all." Fred frowned but didn't say anything about her getting his name wrong again. He could never bring himself too. She would always look so pleased at thinking she got it right. It wasn't really her fault anyway.

GWGWGWGWGW

George stood outside the great hall. He and Fred had switched dates seamlessly. Though he was still irritated that Angelina had preferred Fred over him in the end. Fred had let her down easy and it helped his hurt pride and heart. He wasn't in love with the girl or anything but it would have been better if she had returned his feelings at least a little. He was so deep in thought that he nearly fell down in surprise when shouting reached his ears.

"WELL YOU KNOW THE SOLUTION DON'T YOU? NEXT TIME ASK ME FIRST INSTEAD OF AS A LAST RESORT!" He could hear Hermione voice shouting loudly in the empty hallway.

"Well that's completely beside the point." He smacked his hand to his forehead and began to move toward the noise. Ron was such an idiot.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING RONALD!" He cringed at the volume she had reached a volume that he had never heard before. He turned the corner in time to see Harry leaving a crying Hermione behind as he chased after Ron. What an idiot, it was obvious who needed him more at that moment and it wasn't his little brother either.

"Granger? Are you alright?" He kept his voice quiet and he was glad he did when she turned to look at him, her face surprised and eyes already red from crying.

"Not really, but I'll get over it." He nodded his head and moved to sit next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and contemplated what to say.

"Yah know Granger, you really shined tonight. No one would have guessed it was you at first. Well except I knew exactly who it was, just because you were all gussed up doesn't mean I couldn't see through it." He gave her a gentle smile and her own mouth lifted slightly in response. "Besides you don't need all the pearls and lace to look lovely. You already are. Even Krum saw it and lets face it he may be a fantastic quidditch player but he's not the most keen bloke."

He felt a surge of triumph as she giggled. "Yeah Viktor's a very sweet boy but he tends to be unaware of the female species in general. He didn't even notice he had a gaggle of almost twenty girls following his every step inside the castle."

George chuckled and pulled out his handkerchief and wiped at the runny make up on her face. "There all lovely again. Why don't you go back in and have fun. Stay out till late and show Ron that just because he's an imbecile it doesn't mean he can ruin your night."

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thanks so much Fred." She mumbled and made her way back to the hall.

Fred again?! He wasn't Fred! He didn't have the heart to correct her though, not after he had just cheered her up. He'd correct her some other time.

FWFWFWFWFWFWFW

Fred stood in the Room of Requirement, watching as Hermione play with her Patronus. He had never seen her so at peace, not even when she had a book in hand. He looked at his own wand and frowned slightly. He tried to draw on all the happy memories that he had and moved his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted and a pleased grin curled his mouth as a very small monkey materialized in front of him. He watched it leap and dance around the air. He looked over at George and saw a small lemur dancing around his brothers head. They both managed to pull of the charm and they couldn't be happier.

"Oh Wow! Everyone else's patroni are pretty ordinary compared yours George!" Hermione said as she moved towards him. "That's a squirrel monkey. I've only ever seen them in the zoo." Fred smiled at the compliment too happy to correct her mistake. He complimented her Patronus before he made his way over to George. They let their patroni play together before it was time for them to go.

GWGWGWGWGWGW

They were all sitting around the table at headquarters waiting for dinner to begin. George had left Hogwarts the previous year with his brother and he couldn't be happier. They joke shop was a hit and they made more and more money everyday. He looked over at Fred who was currently attempting to pour their latest potion into Ron's drink. Life was good and he was glad he had his brother in it.

"Hey Fre-" Hermione was sitting next to him and hearing her call him by his brothers name only served to ruin his good mood.

"Go away Granger. I'm not in the mood to talk." He knew he was being harsh but he was honestly sick of it. She always called him Fred. In the five years that he had known he she had never once even gotten his name right. At first it was okay but after awhile it just built up and he wasn't in the mood to have his good mood ruined by her common mistake.

"But Fred I ne-" Hermione started again and George growled turning towards her.

"Listen well Granger. I. AM. NOT. FRED. I'M GEORGE!" His voice raised in volume as he unloaded his built up frustration. "Not once since I've known you have you ever gotten my name right and I'm getting sick of it. It's always FRED! If you wanna talk to FRED so much why don't you? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He moved away from the table already feeling the guilt of blowing up at the girl. It wasn't really her fault. He heard his twin chase after him. He made his way up to the room they shared and flung himself on the bed. Fred sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that?" Fred asked quietly "You got Granger downstairs in tears."

"I just got sick of being called Fred. She never gets it right. She's always calling me Fred." George grumbled.

Fred chuckled and patted his brothers shoulder. "Hey it's not so bad being me. But now that you mention it, she's always calling my George. She's never once called me Fred. She always looks so proud that she remembered I was George too.. But I'm not I'm Fred." Fred's voice got quiet and George watched as his eyes clenched shut. "I don't like being called George all the time either. I love you George I do, but I'm my own person, no matter how connected we may be. I want people to know who I am." His brothers voice was determined and George placed his hand over Fred's.

"I know Freddie." They shared a moment of understanding that was ruined by their door hitting the wall with a bang.

They turned to see Hermione standing there, tears still falling and her face was red. She marched toward the bed and gripped George's shirt and shoved Fred out of the way.

"Listen here Fred Weasely! That wasn't funny! I've never done a bad thing to you and you go and shout at me! Worse, you LIE to me!" She growled and raised her hand as if to hit him but her fist clenched and her hand fell back down.

George shoved her off and growled right back. "I told you I'M NOT FRED!"

"Yes you are!" Hermione said. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I'VE NOT DONE A THING TO DESERVE A JOKE LIKE THIS!"

George held himself back from lunging at the girl and shaking her into reason. He looked over at his brother and noticed him watching Granger. "Granger? I'm Fred." His brother said. "That's George, honest."

Hermione spun on Fred and George watched his brother recoil from the glare. "Not you too! No, you're George! You told me so!"

"I'm not Geor- Wait! What? I told you so?" Fred asked. George was confused too and he turned back to the girl. He was slightly happy to see she wasn't crying anymore. He was still irritated with her though and that seemed to drown out any joy over her dry eyes.

"Yeah. You don't remember? I met you on the Train and you both introduced yourself. I made sure to memorize who was who just in case we met again. I figured you wouldn't like it if I didn't get it right if I met you both again. And you never said otherwise until now? Are you tricking me right now, because it really isn't funny." Hermione's voice was quiet and George stood there and thought back to the train ride of his third year. He did recall meeting Hermione but just barely. It was a tradition to introduce themselves as the other to first years, it never mattered before because no one could ever tell them apart anyway.

"So what you're telling us now is that you've technically been calling us by the right name, since that how we introduced ourselves." George asked as he moved towards the girl.

"Yeah I mean I've seen you play tricks on people and claim to be the other. I thought they were kind of funny so I never said anything. Are you guys telling me that I've been wrong this whole time? That I've been calling you by the wrong name the entire time I've known you?" Hermione asked her voice quiet.

"Yeah I guess so." Fred said as he moved towards the girl too. "It is partly our fault. I just never had the heart to correct you because you always looked so please thinking you got it right, and we did trick you at first but I really am Fred and he really is George."

"Alright Fred. I believe you, but that wasn't a nice thing to do to a first year. Even if you didn't think it would matter. After all look what that trick turned into." She said as she gestured around at the three of them.

"Sorry Granger. But no one had ever really taken the time to even try, Mum barely gets it right as it is." George murmured.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Fred mumbled before a grin split his face. "But you know what this means George?"

"What Fred?" George asked turning to his brother.

"This means that Granger really could tell who was who. She just had a convoluted version of it." Fred said a wide smiles stretching his face.

George laughed as Hermione raised an eyebrow to Fred's word choice. "Why Fred I never knew that you could say such a big word. And use it correctly in a sentence too! Well done!" George's laughter reached a new scale as Fred blushed and scowled at the young girl.

"Listen hear Granger. I may not be as smart as you but I know some fancy words and I'm not exactly an idiot either!" Fred said as he pouted.

"I know that. You're both quite brilliant actually. I mean look at what you managed to pull of at your shop so far." Hermione more stated than said. Her voice was firm as if everything she said was a fact from a book.

Now George was blushing too. Getting praise like that from a bird as smart as Granger was a high honor. "Thanks Granger. Now how about you come give us a hug and we'll all forgive each other."

"Why do I need to be forgiven?" She asked as she moved toward him.

"For being so gullible." Hermione smacked his arm and he wrapped his arms around her. She really was a lovely girl. He smiled over her shoulder at Fred. They both picked her up and spun her slightly before placing her on the floor. Fred gave her one last squeeze before letting go.

"Now let's go get some dinner. I'm starving." Fred said and they grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her down the stairs. Fred let go of her hand as they entered the kitchen but he found himself holding on just a little longer and giving her fingers a squeeze before moving away to his own seat.


End file.
